


The Letter

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, She's Everything - Brad Paisley, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe receives a letter that shatters his world forever all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Seventeen-year-old Joe Hardy closed his eyes and let the tears flow. Since that fateful day, two months ago, an incessant darkness had clouded his soul, never letting him be, always reminding him, taunting him…

It was his fault that Iola had died, he had no doubt. Although he had masked his guilt fairly well from his friends and family, it was still there. But today, everything was shaken up even more, when Frank came in from checking the mail, carrying a letter containing something more valuable than gold…

* * *

_1 Hour Earlier_

"Frank, go get the mail."

Frank glanced at his father, a mocking smile forming on his mouth and said, "Make Joe get the mail."

Fenton Hardy, a world famous PI, didn't glance up from his newspaper before saying flatly, "Joe, go get the mail."

Joe groaned. "Dad, no. Make Frank get it."

Fenton finally looked up from his paper, annoyance written clearly on his handsome face. " _Somebody_ get the mail!"

Frank looked at Joe. His brother was sitting on the couch, engrossed in the television, not paying a speck of attention. Smirking, Frank got up, and announced. "Yeah. I'll get it."

When he came back several minutes later, he was staring at a letter on the top of the pile, an amazed and horrified expression on his face. Joe stared at his brother, confused. "Frank, what's wrong?"

Fenton and Laura Hardy looked up from what they were doing in concern. "Boys? What's going on?" Laura wanted to know.

"Nothing, Mom, nothing at all," Frank lied, still gaping at the envelope he held. He threw the other parcels, mainly bills, he noted, on the couch and said, "Hey, Joe, you want to come upstairs for a minute? There's something I need to show you."

Upon going into Joe's room, Frank showed the letter to Joe. "What's this?" the latter questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Read the name of the sender," Frank ordered.

Glancing up at the return address, Joe's face paled. "Iola Morton…"

"Joe…"

"What if she's still alive?" Joe cried, jumping to his feet. "We've got to find her! Maybe this letter is a clue!"

"Joe, maybe…maybe you should just read the letter first."

Joe nodded. "Right." But he could not keep the excitement out of his voice.

He tore open the letter. The first thing he noted was the date at the top. His face fell, crestfallen.

"What is it, Little Brother?" Frank wanted to know.

"It…it was written…three months ago…"

Frank touched his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Joe," he said sincerely. "It must have gotten lost in the mail."

Joe nodded, tears threatening to spill over. "Hey, Frank, would you mind…maybe…letting me read this…you know, in private?"

Frank nodded, worried. "Sure, Joe. But I'll be right across the hall if you need anything…"

He left, and Joe unfolded the letter. He saw Iola's dainty script covering the entire page and he felt a deep remorse grip his heart. Clearing his vision with a quick swipe of the back of his hand, he sat down on his bed and began to read.

_Dear Joe,_

Already, Joe was ready to cry. How he missed hearing her say his name. He wished he could hear it one more time, but this would have to be enough. He shook his head and continued to read the letter.

_I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and always will. You said the other day that you sometimes feel guilty because your detective work might sometimes put me in danger. But I want you to know: I don't care. Joe, your words made me feel wonderful, that you care so much for me. But you have to understand. Nothing you can do will ever drive me away. No amount of pain, no amount of suffering. I LOVE YOU._

A drop of water landed on the paper, smearing the next paragraph.

_We'll always be together, Joe, I'm sure of that. What we have is something special. You asked me a few weeks ago what I wanted for my birthday, and I told you that I would love to have jewelry. But that wasn't exactly true. Oh, Joe, you know what I really want?_

"What, Iola? What do you really want?" Joe asked aloud in a strangled voice, as another droplet of water landed on the paper.

_I want this: I want to marry you. I want to be in your arms forever. I want to have kids with you, and stay up all night as they cry and scream…I want to stand side-by-side and watch them as they go off on their first day of school…and I want to be there when they graduate, and catch some of the light coming off of their smiles…I want to sit next to you and hold our first grandchild in my arms…I want to grow old together, and, someday in a quiet nursing home, I want to die in your arms._

A choking sob could be heard as many more tears hit the paper. "I'm so sorry, Iola…"

_I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. And if I died tomorrow, from some freakish accident, I would still love you. And I'll never blame you for anything that happens to me with your detective work. I think you are the bravest person, and I'm glad you chose this career. That way, we can stand side-by-side and stare danger in the face. You're the only one there'll ever be for me, Joseph Hardy. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete._

_Thanks for all the joy you've given me, and the love you've shown. You're the best! Oh, and I can't wait for that rally at the mall! We're going to have so much fun together! I love you more than you could ever know._

_Love,_

_Iola_

Now, as Joe let the tears run freely, he let his misery take over. "I wanted all those things, too," he sobbed. "And we'll never have them."

At once, he heard Iola's voice in his mind, and could almost see her sweet face as she said,  _I don't blame you, Joe. I love you. And we'll be together someday…_

And he knew it was the truth. Still, the pain of her death was overwhelming, and he sobbed. He heard his brother come in and sit down next to him. He didn't move as two strong arms were wrapped around him and held him tight. "It'll be okay, Joe."

And somehow, Joe knew this was the truth, as he thought about what Iola had been, and would always be, and what he wished she could be, to him.

" ** _She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses; she looks great in anything. She's 'I want a piece of chocolate cake. Take me to a movie.' She's 'I can't find a thing to wear.' Now and then she's moody. She's a Saturn with a sunroof, with her brown hair a-blowing. She's a soft place to land, a good feeling knowing. She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing. She's a fighter when she's mad, and she's a lover when she's loving. And she's everything I ever wanted; everything I need. I talk about her, I go on and on and on…'Cause she's everything to me. She's a Saturday out on the town, and a church girl on Sunday. She's a cross around her neck, and a cuss word 'cause it's Monday. She's a bubble bath and candles, 'Baby, come and kiss me.' She's a one glass of wine, and she's feeling kinda tipsy. She's the giver I wish I could be, and the stealer of the covers. She's a picture in my wallet of my unborn children's mother. She's the hand that I'm holding when I'm on my knees and praying. She's the answer to my prayer, and she's the song that I'm playing. And she's everything I ever wanted; everything I need. I talk about her, I go on and on and on…'Cause she's everything to me. She's the voice I love to hear, someday when I'm ninety. She's that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me. Every day that passes, I only love her more. Yeah, she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for. And she's everything I ever wanted, and everything I need. She's everything to me, yeah, she's everything to me. Everything I ever wanted, and everything I need. She's everything to me…" (She's Everything, Brad Paisley)_**

**THE END**


End file.
